You Really Got A Hold On Me
by ThePenguinofDeath
Summary: Darcy has harboured a bit of a crush on Loki Laufeyson since she started working at the same school as him. Just a small crush. Honest... Tasertricks AU


**I don't know where this came from. It's basically porn with plot.**

Darcy's problems started when she accepted a job as an English teacher at Helen Hills Comprehensive School.

Well, accepted was probably the wrong word. It was more along the lines of she needed a job desperately and it was the only place that would accept a newly-qualified teacher just before the start of the school year. It was a dump, to be frank, and Darcy had a feeling she wouldn't be doing all that much 'teaching', but she didn't care. She needed the money, and she needed to escape. So she uprooted her life from the quiet Yorkshire village she was in and hightailed down to Somerset without really thinking about what she was doing.

Really, it was no surprise that Darcy had encountered some issues. She just hadn't expected the issues to be quite of this sort.

Namely, she hadn't expected to develop an obsession with the head of languages on her first fucking day.

It wasn't like it was her fault. Loki Laufeyson was twenty-seven and wouldn't have looked out of place in a rock band. He came to school every day on a Harley Davidson and had shoulder length black hair that emphasised his angular cheekbones. His suits were so perfectly tailored that not looking at his ass was an impossibility, and that was without even mentioning his eyes. Gorgeously green in the light with flecks of gold and blue, they made Darcy feel like she was drowning. In a good way. When their paths had crossed as she was carrying an armful of folders up to the English block, she had felt like she was going to faint just from his beauty.

Then he had offered to help carry her things and acted like a quintessential gentleman, and she had been lost.

That had been a month ago. Since then, Darcy had bumped into Loki almost every day (which was quite a feat considering their departments were on opposite sides of the school), and her silly crush had only gotten stronger. Just two days ago she had almost swooned when he passed her the biscuit tin in the staff room. Darcy Lewis wasn't the sort of woman to lose her shit over a man, but apparently Loki was the exception to that rule.

Sitting in her corner of the English office grading truly-dreadful year eight papers, Darcy couldn't help but let her mind wander to Loki. She had learnt surprisingly little about him in her time here. He had been at the school since getting his degree, like her, although his specialist language was Norse which wasn't even taught here. He was fluent in French, German and Italian as well as Norse, and was exceptionally good at Greek and Latin. Basically, everyone agreed that he was a genius who was wasted at a crappy comprehensive school – but beyond that, he was quite the man of mystery.

Darcy supposed it was the deadly combination of looks, genius and mystery that drew her to him. He was a puzzle to be solved. Loki was obviously rich and privately educated (no-one spoke or behaved quite like that without being brought up with money) yet he was working at a dump. He never spoke about his private life and he was never seen outside the school. Beside his motorbike, he didn't have any apparent personal possessions (Jane, one of the French teachers, was a notorious gossip who let slip that Loki didn't even have any photos or novelty mugs on his desk). Darcy had a strong urge to figure Loki out, and it had been distracting her from her work for her entire time here.

The sound of footsteps pulled Darcy out of her reverie, and she glanced up to see Maria Hill, a fellow English teacher, collapsing at her own desk.

"Never agree to take on a bottom-set year eleven class." She moaned.

Darcy winced in sympathy. "I had to cover one of those last week. I won't be making that mistake again."

"Only one of them had actually read the poem we're doing, and when I asked about metaphorical devices he asked what a metaphor was. I'm this close to giving up and just letting them all fail their GCSE. How are they going to pass when they refuse to even try?"

If there was one thing other than Loki that Darcy had noticed, it was the divide between students here. There were two distinct groups even amongst the year sevens who had been there only as long as she had – those who cared about their future, and those that didn't. God forbid you had to try and teach the ones that didn't, because they were always complete brats and left you with a migraine and an urge to off yourself.

"I sent an entire class to Natasha's after school detention. That seemed to work, they've all terrified of her."

"Honestly? So am I." Maria laughed.

Darcy turned back to her marking with a smile, but quickly became distracted. There was no point in trying to stay focused on correcting spellings and grammar when her mind kept jumping to Loki. She would have much more luck curled up on her sofa at home, blaring Avenged Sevenfold with a glass of wine in one hand. Standing up and stretching, she said goodbye to Maria before grabbing the set of essays and her bag and heading towards the car park.

It was just her luck that on her way, she spotted Loki wandering towards her motorcycle. He noticed her at the same time and gave a quick wave.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" He called.

Darcy laughed. "You're joking right? It's freezing!"

Loki grinned, and Darcy tried to calm her suddenly racing heart. He was just smiling at her. There was no need to get overexcited.

"It's sunny. No matter what the temperature, that's a definite rarity around here. Wait until November sets in and everywhere starts flooding with the rain."

Darcy could smell the scent of motorcycle leathers and aftershave, and she reisted the urge to close her eyes at the deliciousness.

"Back in Yorkshire we used to start getting snow in November sometimes. Not the nice stuff, the horrible slushy stuff that serves no purpose but to annoy the shit out of you."

"That's one thing I can say for Sweden, at least it has the nice kind of snow."

"You're Swedish?" Darcy was surprised. That was more personal information than she had got out of Loki in a month.

"My family lived there for two years. They also spent three in Norway. I only saw them during the holidays, I went to boarding school." He didn't sound particularly enthusiastic about his family.

"You went to boarding school in another country? Damn." Darcy smelt some serious neglect. "I just went to the comprehensive down the road. Not like a single mum working as a cleaner could afford anything else."

"Your parents were separated?"

"Well, yeah, because my mum didn't have a clue who my dad was. She was eighteen and not exactly picky about the guys she picked up at clubs."

Loki seemed surprised, and Darcy felt a bit embarrassed. Way to prove how out of his league you are! Fortunately, he changed the subject.

"So, are you looking forward to the half term?"

"I guess? I mean, it'll be nice to have a break, but it's not like I know many people down here yet. Mum keeps saying I should go up to visit, but that's only because she's got another new boyfriend and wants me to meet him. Considering how awful the last one was, I'm in no hurry. Middle aged men talking to your boobs is fucking creepy."

Loki raised an eyebrow, and Darcy had a feeling he was amused. A warm feeling sparked through her chest.

"Does your mother not have a problem with her partners paying such attention to her daughter?"

"Fuck knows. She doesn't tell me."

Darcy realised that they had walked to the other end of the car park and were just standing chatting. She didn't want to end the conversation, but she also had a tonne of marking to do and she didn't want to fall behind. She was still a fairly new member of staff and impressions were important, even in dumps like this.

"Urm, I should probably be going? I have thirty persuasive writing essays to slaughter."

Loki laughed, although Darcy thought she saw a twinge of regret on his face. She was probably imagining it.

"Then I shall say goodbye. Although I doubt they can be quite as awful as the pitiful excuse for French that my year nines have been producing. Truth be told, it is at times closer to German, and I sometimes wonder if I am trying to teach the wrong language."

"Dude, I don't envy you. I'll see you around?"

The question was hopeful, and Darcy hoped it didn't sound too desperate.

"Of course." Loki gave one last smile before turning to head towards his shiny motorbike. Darcy stared after him for a moment, taking in how the leather trousers he wore over his suit to bike in clung to his frame, before shaking herself out of her stupor and clambering into her car.

/

"Progress report meeting, progress report meeting, progress report meeting..." Darcy chanted to herself as she practically ran towards the stairs. She was late, all because her stupid cat had got stuck above the washing machine again. Why the silly creature insisted on climbing up there in the first place was beyond her, but it had resulted in fifteen minutes of awkwardly trying to help her down, and then becoming covered in cat hair so Darcy had to change before work. Now she was about to be late to one of the few meetings that was actually important, and she had a feeling she looked like a tomato from running across the car park.

She was so engrossed that she didn't see the person in front of her until they almost collided. She skidded to a stop with an apology on her tongue, before being rendered speechless when she noticed who it was.

"Are you alright, Miss Lewis?" Loki's voice washed over her.

"Darcy," Darcy instantly corrected, "I'm fine, just late for the meeting because my cat decided today was the day to go adventuring and get stuck. Again. Wait, shouldn't you be in the meeting?"

"As a head of department, I can get away with being slightly late. You have a cat?"

Darcy blinked. "Yeah, a munchkin cat. Snickers. She's adorable but a right pain in the ass. Are you a cat person?"

"I have four Siamese, all rescues. I tend to have a weakness for unwanted animals. The local pet adoption centre knows me by name."

So Loki was a rich, British gentleman with a distant family that moved around a lot, and he collected rescue cats. Darcy was starting to build up a picture, and it wasn't good how much of that picture she liked.

"That's adorable. Names?"

"Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif. Fandral and Volstagg are brothers."

Wow, Loki certainly liked weird names. Darcy decided against making a comment about that in case it was taken as offensive. Besides, they had reached the staff room where the meeting was being held.

"Well, wish me luck with Maria, she hates people who are late."

"You can tell her you were with me. I'm sure she will understand."

Darcy raised her eyebrows. "What, when I look like I chucked my clothes on in a hurry and have a flushed face from exertion? She'll come to all the wrong conclusions."

A wicked smirk that Darcy had never seen appeared on Loki's face. "So?"

He walked away, once again leaving Darcy speechless. What. The. Hell.

/

It was official – Darcy hated year eights. They were cocky, uncooperative and seemed to think that her lesson was a prime time to mess around and generally make her life hell. This was the tenth time this lesson that she had told them to shut up, and they were still talking.

"If you lot don't be quiet and get on with reading _Century_ you'll all be in detention with Mrs Romanov!"

The kids acted like they didn't hear. Darcy was starting to bypass pissed off and enter nuclear meltdown mode.

"Alright! Brian, Chelsey, Afolabi, outside NOW!"

The noise faded to a buzz. Darcy didn't normally send her pupils out, she was one of the nicer teachers. Chelsey gave Darcy a look like she was stupid before starting to sprint towards the door.

Darcy realised that she was leaving school and wondered what to do, when Chelsey was suddenly stopped by an imposing figure in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Walsh?" Loki sounded more threatening than Darcy had ever heard, and she had to suppress a shiver. Damn. That was pretty hot.

"Miss Lewis sent me out." The girl pouted.

"In that case, I will escort you to Headmaster Fury and you can explain why you had to be sent out. Mr. Jones, Mr. Mihany, you two follow on."

Loki walked out without glancing at Darcy, and to her amazement the three miscreants followed silently. For the rest of the lesson, the class was quiet and cooperative. It was like some kind of miracle had occurred.

At the end of the lesson, Darcy wandered out and spotted Loki down the corridor, quickly making her way over to him. They hadn't really spoken since the encounter before the meeting last week, but she needed to know about this development.

"How do you do it? They're terrified of you!"

"Can we have this conversation in my office? I need a cup of tea."

Feeling a sense of butterflies at being alone with Loki, Darcy followed him into his office and sat beside his desk. The chairs here were much more comfortable than the cheap plastic of the English office.

"I have somewhat of a reputation for strict discipline. I don't tolerate any sort of disobedience in my lessons or elsewhere around school. I suppose it stems from my own days at boarding school, although naturally my punishments are less severe. You are much more liked as a teacher than I, but I was promoted after just four years because I was good at discipline."

Darcy supposed that made sense. "So any tips for how I can control my students without making them hate me? Not that they hate you, of course, no-one could hate you, but... you know what I mean." Darcy knew she was rambling and clammed up.

Loki smiled. "You want me to teach you control?"

Oh hell. That sounded flirtatious. Like, seriously kinky flirtatious. Darcy could feel something curling in her abdomen and tried to tamp down the inappropriate arousal.

"Um," She squeaked, "Well..."

Loki moved gracefully forward until he was standing over her. Darcy swallowed.

"Control is about not being afraid to take a risk." That sounded strange to Darcy, but Loki said it in a low tone that had her trembling – and not with fear.

"A risk?"

"Of course. You don't know what the response will be if you start forcing your way. You need to take that risk in order for control to be established."

Darcy was turned on. She was turned on by Loki talking about pupil discipline. That was wrong on a million and one different levels, but fuck if she cared right now.

"You want me to take a risk?" She whispered, standing up to meet Loki's eyes. She was still quite a bit shorter than him, but she felt less dwarfed up here. Slowly, she moved one hand to his hip and heard his intake of breath.

His eyes darkened, and suddenly lips were on hers. Darcy almost staggered back into the chair under the force, but caught herself, kissing back with vigour. He tasted like mint gum and caffeine and something distinctly Loki that she had a feeling she would be craving for a long time.

Loki's hands travelled down Darcy's back, the long fingers feeling positively sinful, and she gasped when they caressed her ass. His lips moved to her neck and layered kisses down, and she tried to control a moan, distinctly aware that they were in an office in a school where anyone could hear them.

"Gorgeous," Loki whispered, pulling back, and Darcy pulled him in and kissed him again, hands scrabbling with the buttons on his jacket.

It was fortunate that it was lunch break and they had at least half an hour for this, because neither of them felt like stopping. Loki's jacket vanished, followed by his tie, and at some point Darcy's jumper ended up thrown under a storage cupboard. Loki's hands caressed her breasts through the thin material of her top and bra, and his mouth swallowed the resultant moan.

Darcy finally managed to unbutton the first button of Loki's shirt, and she struggled with the second as he did his best to distract her with his wicked hands. Giving up after two, she moved her lips to the thin sliver of chest she had exposed and ran her mouth over it, a curse falling from Loki's lips. Emboldened, she sucked a hickey where she knew the shirt would hide it and grinned when he pulled her up to kiss her again.

His hands slipped under her top and pulled it up, their lips separating only long enough for the flimsy material to be pulled over her head. The room was colder than she had realised and she pressed into Loki for warmth, smiling when she felt his length pressed against her. He was certainly enjoying this. Darcy moved one hand to cup him through his trousers and revelled in his gasp.

It didn't take long for Darcy's bra to vanish, followed by Loki's shirt, and then Darcy was being pushed onto Loki's mercifully clear desk and he was straddling her, pressing kisses down her body before sucking on her nipples. She arched up into him, barely holding in a wanton moan as he ravished her. One finger slipped past the waistband on her trousers and into her knickers, and he stroked her once, sliding easily through the wetness. Darcy thrashed, the pressure on her clit incredible, and Loki cursed again, fumbling to remove his own trousers. Darcy took the opportunity to pull off the last of her clothing, and then they were both blissfully naked in a place where anyone could wander in at any second.

That thought should not have been as hot as it was. Darcy had never considered herself an exhibitionist, but apparently Loki brought out the deviant in her. He hovered over her and she whined, not understanding why he wouldn't just get in her already.

"Are you sure about this?"

Oh, fuck. Of course. He chose now to be a gentleman and make sure she was Ok with this. Yes, that was sweet and adorable and consent was important, but she had been ready for this a month ago and she thought it had been pretty obvious with the way she was attacking him earlier.

"I'm sure. Now stop stalling before I'm forced to flip you over and ride you."

Loki's eyes darkened to pretty much pure black, and he growled. "Next time," He promised, before sliding in in one smooth motion.

Darcy's thoughts disintegrated into pleas of 'more' and 'harder'. She knew she had to keep quiet but it was a serious struggle with how delirious with pleasure she was. Loki was a machine, driving into her in a way that was just perfect and simultaneously flicking her clit in a way that drove her insane. She came like a waterfall, her vision whiting out and every muscle in her body contracting before going limp and jelly-like. It was only a few moments before he followed, and Darcy was glad in that moment that he had been sensible enough to remember a condom because it had been the furthest thing from her mind.

Loki collapsed next to her, before rolling off and pulling off the condom, disposing of it in a bin in the corner. Darcy groaned quietly, feeling quite unable to function at the moment. That had been beyond mind-blowing. She could live the rest of her life happy having experienced just one orgasm like that. Although Loki had suggested a next time...

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

Loki seemed as out of it as she did. "Mean what?

"That there would be a next time?"

Loki smirked. "Do you want there to be?"

"Fuck yes."

/

The entire of Helen Hills Comprehensive School, both pupils and staff, were amazed when Loki Laufeyson and Darcy Lewis announced their relationship. They never would have thought that the quiet, mysterious language specialist and the quirky English teacher would be friends, let alone anything more.

Darcy had very little trouble with her class now she could threaten them with her boyfriend, and he taught her a few tricks of his own. When they weren't busy having mind-blowing sex. Which actually, took up a fair bit of their time.

After just six months, they announced their engagement. Darcy met Loki's hidden family – his adoptive parents, Odin and Frigga, and his overly-cheerful brother Thor. She also found herself being taken to prison to meet Loki's real father, Jotun Laufeyson. He had been arrested for drug dealing a couple of years ago, and had given up Loki because him and his wife hadn't wanted to raise a child due to their respective drug addictions. The guy creeped Darcy out, but she appreciated that Loki would share something so personal with her.

They got married in a small ceremony up in Yorkshire, because Darcy's mum refused to travel for the wedding. She brought along yet another new boyfriend, and Darcy spent the entire ceremony avoiding him (to give Loki a blowjob in the back room. Whoever banned seeing your prospective partner just before the wedding was an idiot). But even his presence couldn't spoil the day, and Darcy beamed when her and Loki were pronounced husband and wife.

Perhaps it wasn't conventional to get together after spontaneous sex in a school office, but they didn't need convention. Their relationship might seem crazy, but it worked for them.


End file.
